


The night is falling in love and full of ANGST

by thefandomlife



Series: A Year of Firsts [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christian Upbringing, Falling In Love, Game of Thrones References, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Nerdy Boys, Roommates, homophobic parents-background, nerdy halloween costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandomlife/pseuds/thefandomlife
Summary: College was full of firsts for Shayne. It was his first time out of the house, his first time saying he was gay out loud (to a random stranger who would quickly become his best friend), his first time skipping a bible study for an impromptu game night party with other nerds like himself, his first swig of alcohol and hit of a joint (and most definitely his last, but he tried it at the very least!), and now it was his first Halloween.





	The night is falling in love and full of ANGST

**Author's Note:**

> So I've only seen half of GOT but I understand quite a lot of the references in order to write this! Don't come at me! Just kidding, please eviscerate me if I ever get anything wrong, I hate fucking up references and embarrassing myself!!
> 
> This was inspired by some choice images I found on pinterest (http://m.imgur.com/gallery/crE5UP8 and https://www.pinterest.com/pin/570972059001727879/) while looking for Halloween costumes for myself. They are genius and made me laugh, and all I could think about was Shayne and Damien dressing up as these images and becoming immediate friends after meeting each other for the first time.
> 
> This is going to be in a series based on the holiday seasons, so I'll update once the seasons come up!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!

College was full of firsts for Shayne. It was his first time out of the house, his first time saying he was gay out loud (to a random stranger who would quickly become his best friend), his first time skipping a bible study for an impromptu game night party with other nerds like himself, his first swig of alcohol and hit of a joint (and most definitely his last, but he tried it at the very least!), and now it was his first Halloween. 

Courtney had been so shocked that he had experienced so many first times in the span of two months of the school year. Shayne was embarrassed about it, but just shrugged and followed her to work so he could pick out a costume.

“Will you at least think about it?!” Courtney exclaimed in frustration, waving her hands in the air to express her exasperation at her best friend.

_ Not this again _ , he thought in frustration, waiting for her to clock in before heading for the Halloween aisle with her in tow.

“Do you think anything will fit me here?”

“We have all sorts of sizes here, we got shipped a whole bunch of size options so I think you should be set.” She said, brandishing her scanner and items list. “But you didn’t answer my question!"

Shayne was too focused, he was on a mission. He ignored her impatient sighs for scanning the aisles and hangers.  _ No, I can’t be Han Solo, that’s boring…. Star Lord would be cool, but there might be something better….  _ suddenly he gasped as he found a cape that fit just right with an image that popped in his head with vigor; he had just found the best Halloween costume. He started giggling, trying to cover it up with his hand, but the laughter came bubbling out of him and he couldn’t hold it in anymore.

Courtney rolled her eyes and went back to scanning items, actually doing her job for once.

“Sorry, what?” Shayne finally asked, wiping tears away from his eyes as he grabbed the hanger and placed the items in his cart.

“You keep avoiding the conversation,” Courtney turned to him, pretending to shoot Shayne in the chest with the laser of the scanner, mimicking shooting sounds. “Is this about your parents again?”

The topic of Shayne’s parents was a tough subject. He tensed and continued to scan the aisle, picking up a cheap looking skull decoration. 

“I’m not going to avoid the topic, Shayne,” she pressed, “they’re assholes and they’re wrong. I get that they are your parents and I don’t blame you for wanting something from them, but you can’t allow them to dictate your life.”

The thing was, Shayne knew she was right. His parents were horrible, he’d known his entire life. But he was a sentimental guy, there were moments that he looked back on and smiled, they could be such a good, functioning family.

But that was when he suppressed everything, when he was the most depressed he had ever been.

“They are paying for me to live with them, Court,” he plopped a bag of Twixes in his cart, “I have my job and that provides me with the money to spend on groceries and food! I can’t afford to pay a portion of the rent.”

“Don’t worry! If you find a way to get out of the situation with the bible thumpers, then you can use that money for your portion of the rent and I’ll provide us with groceries and food.”

“I can’t ask that of you, Courtney!”

“Yes you can, deal with it!” Courtney folded her arms over her chest defiantly.

Shayne scowled, pushing the cart around the corner. She just followed him, continuing to scan items.

“I have another roommate! The entire rent is seven fifty, divided three ways then it’s two fifty. Can you afford that?”

He didn’t want to answer because he could. He just continued to scan the aisle for Halloween themed fairy lights.

“Of course you can,” Courtney stepped into his space, grinning maniacally. “C’mon! Look at the pros, you get to get out of that suppressive environment and with friends! Doesn’t that sound nice?”

It was nice, but nice things were always so painful to have.

“You deserve to be happy, Shayne.” She sounded sad, he turned and looked up to see her sad smile as she turned and walked back to her work.

At least he got his Halloween costume.

  
  
  


\----

  
  
  


Courtney Miller was raised by lawyers, so she could find any way possible to convince anyone of doing things she wanted. That’s what Shayne told himself anyways, not that he was deeply depressed and wanted to live with his best friend. 

It was also crazy how Courtney had easily became his best friend in the span of two months. They instantly clicked in their first class on the first day of college. They were in Mr. Stanley’s first period English 101 class and Courtney had plopped down right next to him and just started talking.

“Hi, you look like you’re from the south. Not that I’m judging or anything, but you have that country nice boy look about you. Where are you from? Lemme guess, Tennessee? I was going to guess Texas, but you don’t look tan enough ...”

That was Courtney for you, she was so comfortable with herself and everyone around her. Shayne was the opposite. He was fiercely private and guarded, he liked to keep to himself and read books. He gravitated to like-minded people, it was a safe option that wouldn’t have him pushed into uncomfortable situations. 

But there was something about how easy-going Courtney was and how easily she just slid into Shayne’s world that had him keeping her around. He had lived in a predictable world all his life, conservative and close-knit. Even though he was very anal about his privacy and books, he knew deep down that he needed something else.

He needed change.

Courtney convinced him to move out of his shared home with the other Christian boys. They didn’t take it well, even though Shayne knew they wouldn’t it still was uncomfortable to deal with. Aaron was dumbfounded and John prayed for him as he packed his bags and walked out the door towards Courtney’s bright red convertible blaring Britney Spears.

Shayne didn’t like driving fast. Courtney did, she loved having the windows down and letting her short blonde hair blow back from her face, turning her stereo up to the loudest it could go. Shayne just clutched his seatbelt and tried to enjoy the new sensation of freedom.

“I’m so excited!” She exclaimed at a light where she turned the music down just slightly, still having to yell over the bass. “You’re going to love Damien!”

“Who’s Damien?”

“He’s in my art class! He won’t be moving in until his current lease ends, which is next week. You’ll really like him!”

Shayne couldn’t help but feel hesitant about that. As much as he loved Courtney, she had a tendency of attracting equally expressive people. Like Boze, she freaked him out, he couldn’t handle being alone with her.

They finally pulled up to the house, Courtney parking slightly crookedly in the driveway. He felt something loosen up in his chest at the sight of the house. He had pictured Courtney living somewhere that really expressed herself more, like a trap house or a messy apartment complex, not the most normal looking house on the block! Walking inside freaked him out even more: it was clean, like his standards of cleanliness!

“Don’t be so surprised,” Courtney laughed, “I have severe anxiety, makes me want to clean all the time.”

Shayne walked through the house, observing and making note of every nook and cranny.

For the first time in the last few weeks, Shayne felt himself smile and actually look forward to something.

  
  
  


\----

  
  


Living with Courtney was surprisingly good for him. They both got up around the same time and drove to the gym together, working out for the same amount of time, and coming back home and fixing up some breakfast before they left for work and school respectively. Shayne worked in a coffee shop in the mornings before his mid-morning classes began while Courtney started off at seven AM and got out of school at noon.

They lived right around the corner from campus, so when Shayne got done with classes later in the day, he would walk home. He would make dinner and Courtney would come home after her shift at Wal-Mart and shower and eat with him. 

It was the perfect schedule, Shayne thought, it certainly helped keep him busy.

“Did you finish your Halloween costume for Sarah’s party tomorrow?” Courtney asked one evening while they were watching t.v and studying.

“Yeah, did you?”

“Of course! I think I’m gonna be Claire from Jurassic World, you know, the hottie with the red bob? I’m trying to convince Liv to be my Chris Pratt, but she is deadset on wearing her stupid alien zip up suit in honor of the Area 51 raid. What are you gonna be?”

“You’ll see.” Shayne said with a sly grin.

“The suspense is killing me!” She exclaimed.

“You can wait.”

“You’re sadistic.”

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  


“Are you gonna dress up as Captain America?” Courtney asked as she handed him her debit card.

Shayne couldn’t help snorting as he pressed buttons on his register.

“Why do you assume that?”

“Because that’s America’s Ass!” Courtney exclaimed.

His face flushed bright red as his coworkers stopped what they were doing and started laughing.

“I hate you Courtney.” He viciously punched the numbers into the register and slid her card, handing it back.

“She’s not wrong.” Ian, his boss, teased.

“If we compliment him one more time he might just explode!” Kimmy, his coworker, whacked him with her towel.

“Look at what you started!” Courtney just laughed as Shayne tried to hide his face in his hands.

“Kimmy, you’re going to Sarah’s party right?”

“Of course! I’ll be Kim Possible!” Kimmy said with a grin.

“That’s so cute!” Courtney gushed.

“What about you, Shayne? Let me guess, you’ll dress up as some book character, Mr. Darcy?”

Shayne just shrugged.

“C’moooooon, you have to tell us!” Courtney whined as Kimmy settled a lid on her drink and passed it over the bar.

“I’m not anymore, after you embarrassed me.”

“Hey! I was complimenting you!”

  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


Maybe it was just the week living with Courtney, but Shayne actually found himself really looking forward to this party. Normally, parties and Shayne didn’t mix. He would always just ditch it all and find a book somewhere in the house and hole himself away in a room away from everyone else. Or he’d leave, that gave him anxiety at having to walk home, but he wouldn’t discount the idea sometimes if he were desperate. 

On the night of the party, he approached Courtney as she was applying her own makeup.

“I-I,” he stuttered before taking a deep breath, “I need your help.”

Courtney gushed at the idea of being able to help apply fake battle wounds to his face. It took several hours of applying a gushing wound and fake blood to his face, outlining his eyes with some brown eyeliner, fake eye contacts, and the ridiculous wig.

“My god! Are you Jon Snow?!” Courtney exclaimed after they had tamed the curls down.

Shayne still didn’t say anything and disappeared into his room to prepare the final part of his outfit.

Courtney cried with laughter as he exited, brandishing his sword.

“Jon SNOW White! That’s brilliant!” Courtney pulled her phone out and immediately started taking pictures.

Shayne hadn’t been allowed to celebrate Halloween as a kid, it was seen as a demonic celebration and his parents wouldn’t stand for it. But now, being out of the house and finally being able to flex his wings so to say, Shayne couldn’t really find it in him to care about what his parents said as he walked arm in arm with Courtney up to Sarah Whittle’s house that was already filled with people.

“Hey guys! I loooove the costumes! Drinks are over there in the corner, you can help yourself and start movin’ and groovin’!”

Shayne found that he actually enjoyed wearing the Snow White dress. At first it made him uncomfortable to be wearing a “girls costume”, but he found that he enjoyed how it felt like a shield, that he could become a different person or a character. 

People kept complimenting him and laughing outrageously. Normally it would make him uncomfortable, but they started talking to him about the show and what he liked about it. It was his own territory, he could talk to other people about something he loved.

Boze was Wednesday Addams and actually had a decent conversation about their biology class and how it sucked being in a class with half the Alpha Delta Phi fraternity. 

Wes Johnson was a sophomore who had been assigned to show him around on his first day, he was dressed as The Winter Soldier and talked with him about his cosplaying and applying makeup for his costumes.

Joven Ovenshire was a T.A in his Psychology 101 class and was dressed as The Joker. They talked about the pros and cons of being a psych major, it ended up with Joven convincing him to either double major in something else to pair with psychology or pick a cool minor.

Keith and Noah, who were neighbors with him and Courtney, were dressed as Michael Jackson, the white and black version separately. They were super nice and asked him how he had come to terms with his sexuality, which was still a sore subject, but they reassured him that it was all good and that he was welcome to join the diversity club.

Mari and Peter were Sophomores and friends with Joven, they were dressed as the Doctor and the Tardis, which Shayne thought was absolutely brilliant. They talked and gushed about their favorite british actors and actresses and recommended shows to each other.

He kept running into so many people who wanted to talk to him, but he finally got to his breaking point. He needed some space in a quiet room. He pushed his way past Pamela, who was dressed as a sexy Dumbledore, and Anthony, who was horrifically dressed as Rick from Rick and Morty, and made his way into the kitchen. He opened the door and closed it behind him, sighing in relief.

“You needed space too?” A voice spoke up.

Shayne opened his eyes and tensed, looking up to see a guy sitting on the kitchen counter.

He had a brown robe on and a grey wig on, but despite the rather unflattering costume he was really good looking. He had a sincere smile on his face that seemed to stretch uncharacteristically wide across his face, almost like a cartoon character.

“Uh y-yeah, sorry who are you?”

“Oh my apologies!” The guy jumped off the counter and stuck his hand out. “I’m Damien Haas, you’re Shayne right?”

“Yeah, nice to meet you Damien. Do you know Courtney?”

“Yeah! I guess we’re going to be roommates!” Damien grinned, stepping back.

Shayne’s stomach fluttered at the thought of living under the same roof as such a beautiful guy.

“I guess so,” Shayne tried to smile, but it probably came out as grimace, he thought with a self deprecating sigh. “Okay, I’ve gotta ask, what are you dressed as?”

Damien’s face suddenly lit up even more so than it had been before and he clapped his hands with glee.

“I think we subconsciously decided to twin tonight, Shayne.”

He turned around and pointed to his back, where attached with black duct tape was a Raisin Bran box with the word Raisin blacked out with sharpie. Shayne suddenly started crying with laughter, the sudden outburst out of his control. 

“That’s genius! Oh my gosh I love it so much!”

“Thanks!” Damien beamed, his face flushed with happiness, “I’m glad at least someone here can appreciate it! I am really digging your costume also, Jon Snow White is amazing!”

Shayne had gotten along with everyone at the party, making new friends and finding a part of himself opening up and flourishing for once, but here in the privacy of the kitchen he had the best time of his life. Damien was funny, brilliant, and loved to talk about anything and everything with the same amount of passion as himself.

That’s how Courtney found them, hours later when the party started dying down and people trickled out. She grinned at the two of them, and coughed to catch their attention.

“I guess you guys met each other! Boys, meet your new roommate!”

Damien grinned again at him, a blinding and perfect smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you roomie. I look forward to when I can move in finally!”

Shayne was scared shitless, before he would draw back into his shell and revert to safety, but he was growing into himself and trying out new and scary things. This was his year of firsts, anyways. He grinned back and shook Damien’s hand.

“A pleasure indeed.”


End file.
